fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavendishium
| saurian_name = Sulodtajxaim (Sl) /'s(y)ül•od•taksh•ām/ | systematic_name = Untrihexium (Uth) /'ün•trī•heks•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Cavendishium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Meyerium | right_element = Feynmanium | particles = 509 | atomic_mass = 376.1178 , 624.5582 yg | atomic_radius = 152 , 1.52 ) | covalent_radius = 171 pm, 1.71 Å | vander_waals = 174 pm, 1.74 Å | nucleons = 373 (136 }}, 237 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.74 | nuclear_radius = 8.60 | half-life = 4.5110 d | decay_mode = | decay_product = Ah. | electron_notation = 136-8-23 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 42, 22, 8, 4 | oxistates = +4, +6 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.33 | ion_energy = 600.1 , 6.220 | electron_affinity = 192.5 kJ/mol, 1.995 eV | molar_mass = 376.118 / | molar_volume = 63.813 cm /mol | density = 5.894 }} | atom_density = 1.60 g 9.44 cm | atom_separation = 473 pm, 4.73 Å | speed_sound = 2873 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Dark turquoish gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 801.98 , 1443.57 528.83 , 983.90 | boiling_point = 1897.68 K, 3415.82°R 1624.53°C, 2956.15°F | liquid_range = 1095.70 , 1972.25 | liquid_ratio = 2.37 | triple_point = 801.97 K, 1443.54°R 528.82°C, 983.87°F @ 230.75 , 1.7308 | critical_point = 3412.22 K, 6141.99°R 3139.07°C, 5682.32°F @ 14.1969 , 140.113 | heat_fusion = 7.749 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 171.561 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05644 /(g• ), 0.10159 J/(g• ) 21.228 /(mol• ), 38.211 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 7.83 Absolute: 2.62 | atom_abund = 5.47 }} Cavendishium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Cv and 136. Cavendishium was named in honor of (1731–1810), who discovered some of the most important elements in the periodic table such as and . This element is known in the scientific literature as untrihexium (Uth) or simply element 136. Cavendishium is the sixteenth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Cavendishium contains 136 electrons, identical to the number of s in its , making this atom neutral. In the , it has 23 in 8 , together with the number of electrons would result in the electron notation of 136-8-23. Cavendishium atom masses 376 , with 99.98% of the mass make up the nucleus which makes up only a tiny portion of its atomic size. Its atomic radius is 152 pm while its nuclear radius is 0.00860 pm, that's a quotient of 18000. Which means that the whole atom takes up 5.5 trillion times more space than its nucleus! Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , cavendishium has no s. The longest-lived is Cv with a of 4.5 days, ing to Ah. All other isotopes have half-lives less than 4.1 hours ( Cv) and majority of these have half-lives less than 2.8 minutes. The most stable is Cv with a half-life of 2 minutes 21 seconds, while Cv lasts a bit shorter at 1 minute 37 seconds. Chemical properties and compounds Cavendishium is quite meaning it readily reacts with elements such as (for example by air), , and . Due to its basic nature of cavendishium, it neutralizes acids by displacing hydrogen atoms. The metal also displaces hydrogen atoms in water to form a basic solution of cavendishium hydroxide. When dissolved in water, green Cv ions is more common than blue Cv . Cavendishium hexafluoride (CvF ) is a yellow crystalline solid while cavendishium tetrafluoride (CvF ) is also a yellow crystalline solid. They both in water respectively to CvOF and CvOF (both white solids) by liberating gas. When exposed to air, it quickly forms cavendishium dioxide (CvO ), which is black amorphous oxide. Further oxidation produces cavendishium trioxide (CvO ), a purplish black amorphous solid. Another halide in addition to fluoride is chloride: CvCl and CvCl , both white ionic solids. Another cavendishium chalcide in addition to oxide are CvS and CvS . There are also heavier chalcides, CvSe , CvTe , and CvPo . Cavendishium(IV) sulfate (Cv(SO ) ) and cavendishium(VI) nitrate (Cv(NO ) ) are examples of s, form when cavendishium displaces hydrogen atoms in and , respectively. Physical properties Cavendishium is a dark turquoish gray metal whose density is 5.89 g/cm and molar volume 63.8 cm /mol. The crystals form and the average atomic separation is 473 pm. In one cubic centimeter of metal, there are nearly 9½ sextillion cavendishium atoms, which is actually quite few compared to other metals. The number of atoms is computed from average atomic separation and bulk density. Cavendishium's is 802 K (529°C). If we multiply its melting point in Kelvin by its liquid ratio of 2.37, we get the , which is 1898 K (1625°C). Its (7.75 kJ/mol) and (171.6 kJ/mol) are related to melting and boiling points in Kelvin, respectively. The is 21.23 J/(mol•K). Occurrence It is almost certain that chadwickium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its short lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is virtually impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. . Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of cavendishium in the universe by mass is 7.83 , which amounts to 2.62 kilograms or more than 50% the mass of worth of cavendishium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of cavendishium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Cv. : + + 37 n → Cv : + + 30 n → Cv Category:Lavoisides